Slutty When Drunk
by fictionalboyfriends
Summary: Juice gets smashed at a club party when a visiting charter comes by. Chibs brings him by your place since all the dorms at the clubhouse are taken, and no one wants to deal with him. - Juice X Reader - slightly NSFW


**I do not own any of the characters from SOA, only this story ~ A/N**

* * *

Who ever the hell was knocking on your door at three in the morning was going to die... plain and simple.

You had specifically told the guys that you didn't want to go to the club party, having had not the greatest week; between an ex of yours blowing into town, getting catcalled every time you turned around at work and nearly catching fire whilst cooking this morning... rather... yesterday morning..? Fuck, you didn't know anymore...

So, as you dragged your half-asleep ass over to your apartment door, you were more than displeased, rubbing the sleep frustratedly from your eyes. Pulling your shorts down so they covered your ass, you looked through the peep hole.

It was Chibs.

"When I said I wasn't interested in going to the party, I didn't mean wake me up at the ass crack of dawn and..." You muttered as you opened the door, stopping dead in your tracks as you realized Juice was hanging off his shoulder, his face on sideways as he tried not to fall asleep.

Your gaze turned to Chibs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." You murmured as he gave you a sympathetic smile, stepping to the side as he hauled him inside.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" You asked tiredly, shutting your door as Chibs threw him onto your couch.

"All the dorms are full; this idiot offered his to one of our visiting brothers and no one'll let him sleep in their dorm with them." He explained, rolling his shoulder as he turned back to you.

You cocked your head at him, folding your arms over your chest. He looked harmless enough...

"Why not? It looks like all he wants to do is sleep." You countered, taking a quick glance into your living room. He laid face down on the sofa, one of his legs hanging off the side as he grumbled and rubbed at his eyes.

"That's because he's tired from the walk. You have no idea how horny the little bugger gets when he's smashed."

"SO YOU BROUGHT HIM _HERE_?!" You nearly screamed, taking a quick step towards him, your hands on your hips as you stared at the Scot in disbelief.

He put up his hands in defense, taking a step back.

"I wasn't gonna make him sleep on the _bar_!" He reasoned, gesturing to him as he continued.

"Look, he's not that bad, the worst he'll do is maybe grab your ass, and flirt with ya. I'm not asking you to let him sleep in your bed or anything!" He took your hands in his, looking you in the eye as he did so.

"Please, (Y/N)... Just this one time, I _swear_." He pleaded, kissing your knuckles. You rolled your eyes with a sigh as he pouted his lip for good measure.

"Alright fine..." You muttered, taking your hands from him and putting them at your hips again.

"You're a _godsend_ , (Y/N). I owe you." He praised, kissing your cheek and making his way to your door.

"Damn right you owe me!" You yelled after him as he closed the door behind him with a chuckle.

You ran a hand harshly across your face, thankful you didn't have work the next day, as you were stuck baby sitting. Hell, if it was a _child_ , you'd be fine, but _drunken Sons_ were _worse_...

You glanced back to your sofa, your breath catching as you realized it was empty. Panic spreading through you quickly, you ran into the living room, looking around franticly.

"Juice?!" You called, looking behind the recliner and under the coffee table just to be sure.

"(Y/N)...! I need help!" You heard him slur your name from the end of the hallway, in the direction of the bedroom. You almost sprinted down the hall, worried he'd somehow hurt himself on something.

He sat on the edge of your bed, his head stuck in his shirt and his arms flapping about. You stifled a giggle at the sight before walking towards him, taking one of his hands to stop them from flailing.

"The damn thing won't come off!" He complained, his voice muffled around the fabric, you could nearly hear the pout in his voice, causing a chuckle to escape your lips.

"Alright, alright, hang on Juicy..." You reassured, pulling his shirt from his head and sliding it off his arms. He leaned dangerously backward, almost falling before he placed a clumsy hand behind himself to steady him. You felt your cheeks warm up at the sudden realization at what you had just done.

"Will you lay down with me? All the guys at the club house were being _dicks_..." He grumbled, his head lolling to your direction before looking sadly at the ground, momentarily distracting you.

 _So much for him not sleeping in my bed..._ You thought vaguely as you turned his shirt right side out, folding it neatly and placing it on your dresser.

"I just wanna cuddle with someone..." He whined sweetly, falling back onto the bed exaggeratedly with his arms spread. You couldn't help but chuckle at his dramatics, kneeling in front of him and untying his boots.

"Okay Juice, I'll cuddle with you." You replied, chuckling when his head shot up to look at you as you slid his boots off.

"Really?" He asked, his voice full of hope as he propped himself up onto his elbows. You grinned towards him, nodding.

"You sound like you need a little cuddle time." You sniggered, standing up and walking to the side of the bed to lay down.

"Come here." You encouraged, waving him towards you as he rolled onto his side, digging his elbows into the bed to make his way towards you. He laid his head on your stomach, his arms snaking around your waist as he smiled happily to himself, humming and rubbing his face into your stomach.

Your cheeks burned as you giggled, your legs tangling with each other as he settled onto you, your hand coming down onto his head to rub it lightly.

"Why were the guys being dicks, Juice?" You asked, attempting to distract yourself form the half naked man around you.

His expression turned slightly sour at the question as he turned his face back into your stomach, grumbling frustratedly. His thumbs rubbed your sides absentmindedly as he replied to your navel.

"They say I'm a slut when I'm shit faced..."

You couldn't help but laugh. He rose his head to look at you, a slight smirk playing with his lips as he rested his chin on you.

"A slut, huh?" You asked playfully, tracing the tattoo on the side of his head with your fingers as you grinned down at him. He closed his eyes at your touch, nodding softly with a smile.

"What'd you do to get a reputation like that?" You sniggered, your other hand resting on his shoulder as your thumb rubbed it. He let his head fall into your hand as he opened his eyes, grinning towards you.

"Eh, I'm mostly just a flirt..." He admitted sheepishly, turning towards your hand and kissing your palm lightly, keeping eye contact with you.

You couldn't think of anything to say to that... and what's worse, you still couldn't find your voice as he slid his arms out from under you, kissing your stomach and moving up you as he rested his weight on his elbows. His lips kissed their way up your breasts, to your throat, where he licked a line up to your ear.

"... but if you wan't me to stop, I will..." He whispered gently into your ear, one of his hands slipping his fingers under your shirt. He grazed his lips along your jaw as his hand made its way up your stomach.

" _Do you_ want me to stop...?" He asked, moving to ghost his lips over yours, as his hand froze at your ribs. He touched his lips to yours, barely making contact with how soft he was, carefully leaning his forehead on yours.

"No..." You whispered, the hand at his shoulder moving to grip the back of his neck. You heard him chuckle, and thats when you noticed it...

You didn't smell a single drop of alcohol on his breath... and there was no way in hell you were letting him live this down.

He pressed his lips to yours again, this time harder as his hand went to grip a breast, causing you to moan into his mouth. He slid his tongue inside your mouth as you moaned, replying with his own moan as he felt your hips grind up into his.

You pushed lightly on his chest while he was distracted and rolled the both of you over so he was on his back. His hand slid out of your shirt to grip your waist as you quickly moved to straddle him, your hands trailing up and down his stomach.

You parted your lips with a smirk, slowly sitting up and pulling your shirt over your head, throwing it off the side of the bed as he stared up at you.

One of his hands moved up your stomach, his thumb swiping across your skin as it fell back to your hip. You placed your hands on his chest, leaning in close to him and teasing his mouth with your tongue.

"Can I ask you something, Juan?" You whispered, slowly grinding your crotch into his. He moaned softly, one of his hands moving up your back to grip a fistful of your hair.

"Anything, baby..." He replied breathily, pushing you closer to him so your forehead rested on his. You brought your lips close to his, not quite touching when you spoke.

"Does Chibs know you're sober?" You questioned, failing to hide the grin that stretched across your face as you felt him tense up under you.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he heard you correctly as his grip on your hair loosened.

"Does Chibs know you're sober right now?" You asked again, sniggering this time as his eyes flung open. You rose slightly so you could see the fear on his face as he swore under his breath.

"This isn't what you think." He replied quickly, his hands flying off of you and up in defense as you let out a snort. You cocked a brow at him.

"Really? Because what _I_ think this is, is an excuse to have some confidence around me." You chuckled, sitting up and grinning towards him as he ran his hands harshly across his face.

"Okay, maybe it _is_ what you think..." He mumbled, not looking at you as he rested his hands on his chest. You sighed above him, not moving to get off of him.

"You know, if you wanted to get into my pants, all you had to do was ask." You pointed out, taking one of his hands in yours as your fingers played with each other. He nodded, still not looking at you.

"I'll go sleep on the couch..." He replied tiredly, moving to sit up.

You didn't move.

He cocked a brow to you as you moved his hand towards you, placing it open palmed onto your stomach, and slowly sliding it up towards your breasts.

"Didn't you hear me before?" You asked, as he cocked his head at you, glancing quickly down at his hand where you held it.

"I told you not to stop..." You whispered, letting his hand go as it wrapped around your breast and hooked your arms around his neck.


End file.
